Maybe Again Tabun Futatabi
by MeowNyaKanoka
Summary: When a mission in their home era of the Feudal Era sends them to the modern world, our "protagonists" learn a lot about a lot of random things. From love, to secrets, to random events! Enjoy this story XD
1. Character Info

_This story is based on the RP I do with my friends XD It's really random and strange and has different points of view. This chapter is just for the sake of knowing the characters. It's based off the anime Inuyasha... So it will have some of the characters from it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or its characters. Kuroko no Basket and One Piece may be involved as well. I do not own them or their characters.**

Kanoka Seiwa- A black humanoid cat demon with two tails. She lives alone unless called up for missions by the Black Fox Tribe. She physically looks 15. Actual age, 1504.

Kuro Kitsune- A black humanoid fox demon with red markings. She is the daughter of the Black Fox Tribe Leader. She is physically 21. Actual age, 2119.

Kamiko Takehashi- A black humanoid fox/cat demon with blue markings. She is an orphan found by Kuro. She is physically 21. Actual age, 2118.

Inu no Sencho- A dog demon. She is the adopted child of Inu Kimi, the Lady of the West. She is physically 15. Actual age, 810.

Kanade Tachibana- A humanoid fox demon. Background and any other source of information is unknown. Physically 15. Actual age 1506.

Kata Kaori- A pinkish red humanoid cat demon. She has no known background and is very much like Kanade-san. Physically 17. Actual age 1709.

Kimchi ?- A white cat demon. Half sister of Kuro-san. Age, unknown. [mentioned] 

_These are just the main characters. As I said, it's based off the RP I do with friends. Kimchi doesn't RP with us but she does have a character._


	2. Preview

_*sarcasm* Yay... Even though I started this Role Play about 3 and half months ago, I still remember every detail of it. *obviously bored fake smile* I'm not very good at writing so please bear with me for now. I promise I'll get better. Well onto the first real chapter. Oh right! Sorry if this chapter is really short T^T It's only a preview so later chapters will be longer._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, One Piece, Kuroko no Basket or any other animes that may come into this story. I own **mostly **everything else.**

_Sigh. _A tall, black-haired girl thought. _can't believed that the Tribe Leader even had to call __**ME**__ into the meeting. Is it really going to be __**that**__ necessary... Oh well... At least I get to have some more fun than here. _The girl looked around at her fairly average home. Her jet black hair and gold highlights swayed and bounced as she sleepily walked toward her looking-glass door wearing nothing but simple light-blue sleep wear. 10 minutes later she found herself in a dim blue kimono littered with butterfly print the color of midnight and a border of plain black. "Ne, Kanoka. Are you gonna use the hairpins I made?" The mid-teen turned around surprised to see a girl about the age of _physically _17 with pink-red hair leaning against the doorway. The girl had cat ears and a tail the same color as her hair. The black kimono with simple white flowers made her hair ankle-length hair stand out too much.

"Yes yes, Kata!" Kanoka said in a fake yet adorable, perky voice with a hint of sleepiness in it as she reached out to the small black box with small white flowers painted on it. _Humph. At least red-head over there isn't as bossy as the others... _She gave a small smile as she attached the clips to her hair where her hair normally covered her deep sapphire blue eyes.

"NE, KATA? WANT SOME BREAKFAST?" Kanoka screamed from her room to her friend.

"It's almost noon, Kanoka..." the red-head began to sigh, walking to her younger friend's room whilst carrying a straw basket with the words _**Kata Kaori **_painted on the handle in rose-red. "I forgot to tell you" she began as she leaned against the entrance to Kanoka's bedroom, "I brought some oranges."

Kanoka's previously hidden, jet-black ears and tails perked at sound and smell. _Oh no... _She told herself in a teasing voice, _You're so weak to them... Sh-shut up! _she screamed to herself as she unconsciously pounced at Kata's basket. "Nyaa~! Arigato Gozaimasu, Kata!"

"Eat them on the way to the meeting," Kata said in a serious yet amused face as she watched Kanoka make a pouting face. 

_Yay.. I guess? Actually this isn't part of the RP... It actually starts in the next chapter... Please... review I guess? I don't RP much since I lose my phone a lot... A LOT! If you want me to go straight on and focus on Kanoka's side of the story or make it in a way so there is no definite main character... Yea... Sorry if it's really short. _


	3. Mission Meeting

_I am just smiling for no reason now.. My character in the RP was Kanoka so it's going to be mostly from Kanoka's side of the story... Kanoka is a bit... well... she's... just keep reading..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kuroko no Basket, One Piece or any other animes that may come up. I do own **mostly** everything else.**

"Ok youngsters!" a middle aged man with black fox ears and a tail with a tinge of gray in them called out. "Your mission today is unfortunately dangerous. You're to save the capital of future Japan, Tokyo from an unknown source. We got this information from Kagome-san."

A young woman in a blue kimono covered in a pattern of red stripes and flowers looked terrified and worried. Her long wavy black hair with a blue tinge like a fox was held up in a side pony-tail that reached to her ankles. Her already long bangs covered her entire face and her fox styled black and blue cat ears and fox tail curled as she looked down giving off a fairly worried aura.

"Kamiko-cchi? I'm sure you'll do fine! You're always degrading yourself!" a female of about the same age reassured her with a laugh. "Besides, if you look like that Kanoka-cchi will get you... See? She's getting bored with her current 'toy'," They both look over to see her causing havoc towards the last person the Black Cat got annoyed by, with a bored yet slightly amused expression.

While the meeting was going on, Kanoka left. She didn't HAVE to come so she was allowed out. She just swung her right tail of misfortune, creating havoc to anyone she was having 'difficult' thoughts about. Getting tired of the current situation she decided to use her 'secret power'. Kanoka, being the trouble-maker she is, froze time... In the moment the sound of the chimes attached to a red ribbon on her left tail was going, she created a giant hole under the chief of the mission meeting. Walking away slowly leaving the poor guy to stand in midair.

When time began to move, all anyone could pay attention to was the sound of the chief screaming as he fell. _Kanoka..._Everyone thought as he was still falling. Kanoka just kept walking and was speaking in a sing-song tone, "Kuro-onee-san is probably laughing her heart out~!"

Which she apparently was. The female who had reassured Kamiko, was laughing her heart out. The woman wore a short skirted black kimono covered in plenty of black eyes. A decal of a red pupil eye slightly larger than the black eyes was placed on the corner of her skirt. The sleeves were extremely long as she flopped the excess fabric around, laughing. 

_Yep... Kuro is crazy. But that isn't all. Kanoka is yes... a sadist. And a prankster. Kamiko is the closest to emo. Her real person keeps asking to let Kamiko suicide... Impossible. You'll know why in later chapters._


	4. The Dream, and the Random Events

_I guess I'll make this chapter extra longer. Sorry. The story appears longer when I'm typing it on Word.. So... Enjoy... This "special" chapter. Part 1. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kuroko no Basket, One Piece or any other animes that may come up. I do own **mostly** everything else.**

**Kanoka's PoV**

_Panting. It's hard to breathe. Am I running? To where? _I looked around. I'm... near of a castle. It's really big. I'm still running but.. why? My hand is holding onto something in front of me. I look up. I'm holding onto the hand of a full-grown woman. She has black fox ears and a tail with snowy white tips. Who is this woman? Her hair is long. It's barely touching the floor. Her hair is tied together around the area where her knees are by a red and white ribbon. No, the string is white. But- it's looks as though red paint was splattered on it. When I look closer... Everything about her is splattered by red. I look down and see I'm covered in red splatters as well.

"Don't Look Down! Keep Going Forward!" the woman cries out in a scared and worried tone. We keep on running. The area we're in looks familiar. _When I look closer at the woman, she isn't wearing a kimono. Even though it resembles one, it isn't one. It looks very regal though, _I think as I look at her appearance. As I look closer at her face, I was completely shocked. She looked exactly like Kuro. The markings on her face were different and her eyes were the color of ash but she looked exactly like her. When I look around. Everything is stained with crimson red splatters as well. Some of the splatters are crimson black. And everything as a metallic smell. I look down. _What is this?! _I'm wearing a blue and yellow layered dress. The sleeves are kind of poofed up. _How come I'm-_

"**KYAAA!**" me and the woman fall down a hill at a rapid speed. Everything froze. I kept going and then I woke up.

"Ne, Camille? Are you okay?" a girl about my age shakes looks at me worriedly. Her dirty blonde hair is held up in pigtails using thin purple ribbons. She was wearing a spring green kimono with an evergreen border. It had vines creeping up from the corner of her skirt to the top. The vines had simple purple flowers scattered across. Unlike mine, which is a knee-length skirt, her kimono went down to her ankles.

"Eh?" I look around confused? I forgot about the dream. I speak in drowsy voice, "Ohayo, Kanade-chan."

"The meeting has ended... It's already 3 past noon," Kanade speaks in an annoyed yet calm voice.

**Third Person PoV**

Kamiko stood up and walked around. _Can I really do this? I don't think it's possible. _She sits down thinking in a daze. Lowering her guard to the least. Bad Idea...

Kanoka happened to deliberately decide she wanted to scare everyone. Most of the important tribe members were inside the tent eating their afternoon snack. She walked deeper into the forest for a bit.

Kata, _Stare~... I wonder what Kanoka will do now? Sigh.._

She just happened to be looking for Kamiko when she was about to be attacked by a bear. "Oh! Dang freaking bear! _**Time Freeze All**_," Kanoka yells as she watches the bear immedietly freeze along with all of her other surroundings. _Hmm... this will be interesting~ _She thinks, grabbing the bear. "Dang it! Even though everything is frozen, IT STILL WEIGHS THE SAME!"

_Is that? A bear? _Kata watches Kanoka drag the bear, as she isn't affected by magic and all, she could move around in Kanoka's TIME FREEZE power.

_Yep... There is NOTHING in the world better than watching someone get beaten into a bloody pulp... I may get some friends to help me. May... _


	5. Dissapearance of Candy and Mission START

**A/N **_Soo.. Awkward.. Very awkward... Strange things happening my life. I'm way too busy wondering about someone stalking my cousin. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kuroko no Basket, One Piece or any other animes that happen to come her. I do own **mostly **everything else.**

Kata just stares and uses her barrier power around the tent as the bear tries to attack. Kanoka just stands there. _Hmph! How boring. _"_**Time Freeze Item,"**_ she mutters to herself as she drags the currently frozen bear towards the lake. "You wouldn't be in this mess, Bear-kun if you hadn't attacked me," she says with a sigh as she throws the bear into the lake watching him drown. She then begins to explore.

_Can I really do this? I don't think I can, _Kamiko goes on, worrying about her abilites. She sits down in a clearing of the forest.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, is black fox girl demon with tinges of red. Kuro Kitsune is a sweets addict. She hid all her sweets from candy to cake. When she found her secret place, she found all her candy was gone. Scents similar to a cat's was lingering around her area. Kuro went to another room to find Kata who was eating a piece of candy.

"Kuro?" Kata looks at the fox girl then to the candy she was eating. "Oh. Was this yours?"

"K-kata... Where's the rest of my candy?" Kuro complained.

"This was the only thing I found when I got here," the red-head answered.

A sigh emited from the fox lady. "My candy..." she whimpered.

A spot of black, gold and blue flash around the room Kuro and Kata are standing in. As if time had turned back, the room was once again filled with the candy Kuro hid in there. _So... Kanoka found my candy uh? At least she returned it. _The Black Fox lady thought relieved. "Ne, Kata? Should we get Kamiko and start the mission?"

After looking forever, they finally found Kamiko at the bottom of a deep hole, which was obviously done by Kanoka. They found the well that connects the past to future which was once called the bone-eating well until Kagome-san appeared. Since only beings with the Sacred Jewel could move past the well, it helped that there were demons with an ability to control time. Kanoka used the well has a shortcut to her powers because if she used too much of it she would probably be close to death.

"Yo, everyone. I'm here to help. It must be a pretty tough mission if I'm coming along as well," a girl of long white hair held up in a pony tail calls out. She resembled the one everyone called _Sesshomaru. _The only difference was that she was a female and that the moon on her forehead was upside down. She was wearing a kimono but it was the type males wear. It was a pale sky blue. The cloth around her waist and everything else she was wearing had an orange lining. A thin sword was attached to her belt. Her age was similar to Kanoka's yet everyone knew they were'nt the same age. Her ears were like a human's except pointed.

"So... how do we get to there?" the albino girl asks. Kata, Kuro and Kamiko all look at the Black Cat girl. "Hehe.. That would be me!" Kanoka purrs causing a flash of bright blue and yellow light to surround them.

The next thing they see, is the inside of the well of Kagome's Family Shrine. A pale faced, Kanoka sways a little. "Here I go~," she says right before she passes onto the ground.

A sigh comes from the crowd. "Kanoka..."

**A/N **_I'm too lazy to put type this into there. So in the RP, *snickers* Kanoka decided to misfortune Kamiko and make a bird poop on her face. She just cleaned it off calmly. Kanoka also just dug a hole under her but Kamiko just stayed in there. Oh and the hidden area was an ancient pyrmad. It was just random ins and outs so I had to shorten it._


End file.
